Murdoc is God
by Stella5555
Summary: I'm not good at summarys but if the title is good feel free to read remember R&R also this is medieval  times
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc is God 

A/N: this medieval times this is an experiment how would turn out for Gorillaz to be in Medieval without the band

I sat on the bed looking at the brick ceiling "I'll never get out of this dump." (Some on knocks on the door) "You better be done the coat or I'll send Russel, Rina, Stuart, and Noodle the-" "Here it is I said" (Murdoc opens the door) "Where the hell is my coat." "Here it is your Highness." (Murdoc tries the coat) "Very warm" He said "Okay you're family is free." "But you're staying here" He said "You'll make something else tomorrow morning." "At least can I see my family?" "Sure whatever"

If you were wondering what that about Murdoc is a king of this stupid place and I'm his tailor he tricked me! He always saying if you don't do this or I'll do this at least I get to see my family "Hi Rina" I said to my sister "Hey Ethel off early?" "Yeah I'm off I want to spend the rest of the day with you." "Yeah!" Said Noodle she's from Japan Russel's Family took us in expect for Stuart and Rina. Rina is Russel's sister people said that Rina and I look like twins I don't see that. Rina is Married to Stuart lucky her

"Dinner's ready." Rina shouted Stuart was feeding the chickens and Russel is sleeping they all came in at once "Yum." Said Noodle as she ate her food "Are you staying here?" Said Russel "I'm going back tomorrow." "Why?" Said Stuart "Because the king is a bastard." I joked (Everyone laughed) "I have some good news." Said Rina "I'm pregnant!" (Russel coked on his food) (I tried to UN choke him) "What!" Said Russel "I'm a daddy!" Said Stuart "What is it?" "We don't know yet but I hope it's a girl"

"Yeah!" Said Noodle when everyone was done there food Rina went to sleep "I'm tried I hope you will be here for the baby." "Me too." I couldn't believe it my sister is having a baby Stuart went to sleep with her of course Russel went to sleep me and Noodle were the only one awake like we always do we goof around So we made up a song for now were going to call it "get the cool shoe shine" It was really funny then me and her made up names me and Russel are the only ones who can understand her

"Ami? What about Sally?" "Daisy? Maybe Stuart" "We tossed some names around." Then Noodle got tried I tucked her into bed I missed my family very much I quietly cried I'm going to miss everything the baby Noodle growing up I grabbed some things and I headed out

Murdoc POV 

Ethel is the prettiest girl I have ever seen I want her to be mine Kings my age are already married I waiting for her to come to me or I'll do this maybe I'll make her do more stuff or maybe will say you'll spend a month with me but I want her to be mine before I was in love with Rina but then Stuart married her but If I don't get her to marry me then I don't know what to do.

I knocked on the door "What the hell do you want?" Said Murdoc "It's me Ethel." I said "Oh okay." I already knew the way around here I went to sleep "Good night" Murdoc said "Good night." I replied wow he's trying to be nice I'll keep my eyes peeled

Murdoc POV

I knocked on the door nobody replied I went inside Ethel was sleep she looked like an angel I couldn't take my eyes away from her I sat there she's so pretty while sleeping I'll be nice to her so she'll love me without thinking I got in bed with her I know I shouldn't do this but don't want this moment to end


	2. Deal or No Deal

**Murdoc is God**

A/N: Please tell me if there's any mistakes I'm not an native English speaker this is going to be a bit longer than the first chapter because my Mom is in the Hospital and I want to not think about the bad things so I hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter 2: Deal or No Deal**_

**Murdoc POV:**

So the next morning I woke up Ethel wasn't there "Oh shit." I said I looked around the room she wasn't there someone knocked on the door "Come in." I said "Hello um sorry if I wasn't in the room with you but I needed to go to the bathroom." Ethel said "That's okay …. Luv." She looked at me she had a confused mix with what the hell look on her face "Sorry for yesterday." I said "Let's have a deal if you fall in love with me in three weeks then you get to stay here AND go to your family if you don't you go home and you don't work for me deal?" she paused for a second she held her hand out "Deal.."

**Ethel POV: **

I can't believe I just did that he is 2 years older than me the law says you can only marry a girl or man one year older than you or same age I'm 28 and he's 30 but I highly doubt that I would fall for him his black hair his smile STOP Ethel THINK I'm not going to fall for him but the weird part is he looks familiar like I knew him maybe I need to smell the tea *sigh* "check this out!" Murdoc said my mind said No but I said yes he lead me to a meadow the meadow looked pretty ….. Pretty dull "I know that it's not much but with sunshine and water we'll have the perfect garden."

**Ethel POV:**

Oh no I'm not the best with gardens I sneeze, I cough, I get itchy, and the bees are okay but more than one I'm outta here I grabbed the bucket and I filled it with water lucky me I tripped on a rock and I landed on me Murdoc laughed I filled it again but this time I poured it on Murdoc "Now that's funny." I said then he tackled me we rolled on the ground I ended up on top of him. I dusted myself off then I laid on the ground I sighed I never knew that I could have fun with a king

**Murdoc POV: **

"Have you made a promise?" I said "Yeah with my family my sister is having a baby I told her I would have been there for her when she had the baby." She said I sighed "Don't you tell anyone about this when I was 12 this girl from another land came she was a princess she was nice and pretty one day when I was with her." **"You'll promise that when we grow up we'll get married?"** She said **"I** **promise."** "But one day she got sucked up in this hole she cried for help but by time I got there she was gone." "Her name was Raye." I said

**Ethel POV:**

I heard Murdoc sniffle "I'm sorry to hear that." I said "I also made her a locket." He said there was gurgling noises coming from my stomach "Want to get a beer?" he said "Oh no I don't drink." I said "How about lunch?" I suggested "sure!" "Oh my aching back." I said he held his hand I grabbed it "Thanks." "Can I get changed?" I said "Yeah I'm about to hit the showers." We went back to the castle I went to the bathroom I took off my clothes I felt bad for Murdoc

How did you like that? Well were finally getting to the story I can't wait until next week


	3. Ethel's Dream

So here's my new chapter and I'm taking English speaking classes I hope you like the next chapter

**Chapter 3: Ethel's Dream**

Ethel POV: I never knew that the king had feelings well I did but not like that as long as I been in this Country I never heard about Raye they make a big deal out of everything but not that so right now I'm on the cross of losing but I hope I will at least get back home.

Murdoc POV: I when we get to the Pub I hope they don't call me that name because if they did I would lose and I don't like losing.

"Are you ready?" Yelled Murdoc "Yes I'm ready" I replied "Hurry up." He said "Where's is this pub?" I asked "Well you have to cross the woods the get there." Murdoc exclaimed I gulped "The woods?" I said "I don't like the woods." I added "You're coming here if you like it or not." He screamed "No you're not the boss of me!" I screamed back He picked me up "Leave me alone!" I Yelled

Murdoc POV: We must of looked like idiots I was about to put her down until the kicking started her kicks were HARD then she stopped then I put her down she wasn't THAT heavy.

"If you do it again I'll kick you right in the nose got that?" I said "Yeah, Yeah" he bushed me off I hate when people brushes me off! When we got into the pub people started to call Murdoc this Weird name 'Murdoc is God' people started chanting that name he started shushing people I sighed "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said "I'll meet you at the bar." He grumpily said

Murdoc POV: I had an Idea so Ethel will forget about that name the reason they gave me that name is only because I'm a Satanist Good god I hate that name.

"Hey Mack give me the strongest drink you have and oh yeah give me the usual." Said Murdoc "Ahhh you want White Light 100 % strong."Said Mack

Ethel POV: When I got back Murdoc gave me 'Water' I was pretty sure that wasn't water BUT I did smell it I couldn't smell anything wrong so I sipped it I felt much better.

(Murdoc grins) "How about we go home?" Suggested Murdoc "How about singing a song?" *Hiccup* *Hiccup* "What a Wonderful WORLD-" *Hiccup* (Stands up on the stage) "Hey want to hear a Guitar so-" *Hiccup* "lo?" (Ethel plays Aerodynamic)

Author's Note: "I this is in medieval times but I really love that song and I saw Interstella 5555 for the first time: 3 this is an important part too *Hint* *Hint*"

Murdoc POV: Her guitar playing is almost like Demons spitting out Latin I fell in love with her and her Guitar playing it was so fast I couldn't THAT fast well I could if I tried.

(The whole pub claps) "Ethel you are amazing how do you do that?" Murdoc Asked "I dunno I was like Whoa then I was like Whoa bro." Said Ethel "I want to go Home." Whined Ethel "Carry me please?" Wined Ethel "Okay…" Agreed Murdoc (Murdoc carries Ethel to the castle)

Murdoc POV: Ethel fell asleep she looks so peaceful so silent but how did she learn how to play guitar only royal members are allowed to play guitar she's advanced better than Jimi Hendrix.

Ethel's Dream:

Murdoc: "Close your eyes."

(Raye closes her eyes)

Murdoc: "You can open them."

Raye: "Thank you Murdoc!"

(Murdoc blushes)

Murdoc: "Anything for you luv."  
>Queen (Murdoc's Mom): "Murdoc come here."<p>

Murdoc: "Hold up luv."

(Raye hums)

Raye: "Help me Mommy Help Murdoc."

(Murdoc Runs to Raye)

Murdoc: "Grab my hand."

(Raye reaches for his hand)

(Raye gets sucked up by a wormhole)

Murdoc: "No this wasn't what I planned."

(Ethel screams) "What's the matter luv?" "I had a nightmare it's nothing." I said "What is it?" He asked "It's nothing." I replied "Tell me now." He demanded "Okay fine if you want to know it's about a girl who got sucked up a wormhole there!" I yelled "And you can put me down now." I added (Murdoc sniffs walks away and sits on a log)

BTW: There still in the woods

"Remember how I told you the story?" He asked "Yes I do." I replied "That's what happened." He said "I feel your pain." I said "When I was little my mom and Dad died I don't remember what they look like." I said "I'm sorry to hear that." He said (I sighed) "I'll see you in the castle." I said

Murdoc POV: She looked so beautiful at that moment it was perfect and the sunset was also beautiful so I had to tell her the truth that I love her.

"Ethel I love you! I love how you shine under the moonlight, I love how peacefully you sleep, I love your clothes, I love how you help other people, I love your Guitar solo and I love you all over." "I love you too..." (Ethel passes out)

A sneak peak what's going to happen next! (Random Quotes)

"I never said that my parents died!" Ethel yelled

That locket I made that for Raye Murdoc thought

"I can't for the royal ball."

"Madam your sister she's in labor."

That's all what I can show you See ya soon


End file.
